Nornir
Nornir is the opening theme song for Mawaru Penguindrum. It is performed by Etsuko Yakushimaru Metropolitan Orchestra. Opening The majority of the opening takes place in a white space unless otherwise noted. First Verse The opening begins with a graphic of a penguin head spinning around on a vertical axis. It then cuts to three 3D rendered versions of penguins 1, 2, 3 which then cuts to Kanba, Shoma, and Himari's legs running along the top half of the screen. The bottom half has three of the same penguin graphic from earlier spinning again, but into a half shaded version as the three characters' legs pop away. Second Verse Kanba falls past the screen and turns black and breaks into pieces followed by Shoma doing the same. From the right, a hand holding the pink diary lets it go, which then fades away. Fading in is Himari twirling gently as she also starts to fall past the screen. Another hand, this time from the left, fades in and lets go of an apple with a sticker of the half shaded penguin on it which completely falls off the screen leading to the logo title. Third Verse The two mecha black and white bears spin around each other and fade away as Shoma and Kanba's grasping hands reach to each other which then fades as Himari falls in. Once her hair falls past the camera zooms into a subway turnstile and goes through it. On the other side is the half shaded bear spinning in the same place that denotes a subway station in the show. On the final flip, the half shaded penguin turns into a crested penguin, which quickly cuts to the Princess of the Crystal. Fourth Verse We cut to a birds eye view of the pink diary falling to be caught by Ringo who starts running with it, who then disappears in a giant fireball. A gun loading red balls appears on the screen in a dark background. The gun is getting loaded by Masako and cuts to a shot of her standing against a bright white background holding the gun in one hand. Against a glittery dark pink space, Yuri walks slowly toward the camera while another version of her dressed up in an 18th century styled dress pans to the right in the background. The scene cuts to Tabuki's back, where he seems to be standing in the silhouette of something like a bird cage, along with a bird in it. Tabuki slowly turns to reveal his profile. It then cuts back to the white space and turns and zooms into the eyes of someone wearing a long white coat, with flowing long pink hair and dark pink eyes and ends up with what looks like glittering bullets falling down in the pink background. It again cuts to a white space, this time with a pattern of the half shaded penguin on it. The brothers' hands reach and touch each other before pulling away slowly, while an unknown boy (wearing the same school uniform as Kanba and Shoma) falls past the screen, everything other than his clothes is completely black. Behind him the center of the patterned background has an encircled "95". And quickly, from the inside like a wave rippling, the half-shaded penguins turn into the crested penguin heads. Fifth Verse Once again we see the spinning 3-Dimensional forms of Penguins 1, 2, 3 but this time to the very right is also a black penguin. Cut to the red apple from earlier also turning around and around while falling, which is then gently caught by another hand waiting at the bottom of the screen. A final cut to Himari in her bed, sleeping while Kanba and Shoma on either side of the bed look away in opposite directions. Lyrics |- |終末理論は机上の空論でしかないって||Shuumatsu riron wa kijou no kuuron de shika nai tte||The final theory is nothing but a myth, there’s nothing we can do |- |0と1の世界線の果てから　叫ぶよ||Zero to ichi no sekaisen no hate kara sakebu yo||From the 0,1 world line to the very end of the world, I’ll be shouting |} |} Trivia *Nornir is the plural of Norns, female beings of Norse mythology who rule the destiny of gods and men.Wikipedia article on Norns External Links *Translations credits to "Words of Songs" *Etsuko Yakushimaru's Official Site References Site Navigation Category:Music